


a peg above the rest

by Guardian_Angel



Series: Dominant Iris [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dominant Iris, Dominant Len, Female Character of Color, Female Domination, Kissing, Multi, No Refractory Period, Pegging, Polyamory, Rimming, Short One Shot, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Submissive Barry, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: At least they had done it in the guest bedroom so they could sleep in a clean bed tonight. She thanked herself for her foresight, and left the scene of the crime.ORA short little smutty fic where Iris pegs then rims Barry with Len there. That's it. Literally plotless.Set in Dominant Iris verse some time before hidden truths.





	a peg above the rest

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, there's only so much editing I can do before I just publish what I got. Enjoy!

 

His ass was already red from the spanking he got from Len earlier but Iris made a point of snapping her hips as hard as possible so that they stayed red. With Len holding Barry's head in his lap,  running thick fingers through his hair as Barry choked on his own sobs, it was a sight that Iris wouldn't soon forget. Barry looked great on his knees with his bruised ass high in the air and her plastic purple dick filling him up. The juxtaposition of Len gently whispering sweet nothings into Barry's ear as the boy rested his head on Len's thighs was also _doing things for her._

"Iris," Barry begged, "Iris,  _please!"_

"Please,  _what_? Talk to me baby." She was very proud of herself for not sounding out of breath. Barry screamed when Iris shifted just slightly so she could ram into his prostate and get him to cum again. That was the great thing about his barely existent refractory period-she could just keep going and going. He just bounced back.

A quick look at the clock told her it had been a while though...as much as she loved to dick Barry down for hours at a time, she knew that they needed to stop soon.

Barry hiccuped, and Len bent down to kiss his little wet face. "I think he can go for one more. What's your color, baby?"

Barry held up three fingers weakly, emerald eyes rolling in the back of his head as Iris swiveled her hips experimentally. "Like I thought," Len replied, "baby's green. He can go for one more." Iris nodded, before slowing down her thrusts and gently but surely starting to pull out. Barry immediately began to whine and wiggle his poor abused hips in protest. "Shush, baby," Iris consoled, "it's okay. It's alright." Poor thing was already hard again, despite the puddle of cum that would  _never_ get out of the guest bedsheets.

Once her dick was out, Iris took a moment to smile at the ridiculousness of the purple color before undoing the straps around her waist and crotch and throwing everything on the floor. She'd sanitize it later. Len watched as she spread Barry's ass cheeks to take a better look at her work. His hole was red, puffy, and had a mixture of Len's cum and a generous amount of lube dripping out now that Iris wasn't effectively fucking it back into him. 

Iris pressed her finger against him, completely unsurprised by the give. Barry whimpered softly, and Len kissed his hair. Iris leaned in close and pressed a gentle kiss to his little hole. Barry  _shrieked_ startling himself, Len, and most of all Iris. "Please," he begged, when she moved away to check on him. He was crying again, turning his head to kiss Len as much as he could. Iris smiled, winking at Len, before going back down and biting Barry's sore ass cheek. He yelped, whining, "Daddy, ow!"

"I didn't do that," Len said, extremely amused, but he kissed Barry again anyways. "You spanked him so you kinda did," Iris teased, before finally ( _finally!)_ using her mouth on him. She licked his poor abused hole, tasting lube, Len, and  _Barry._ Barry kept pushing back against her face, wordlessly asking for more, so she finally put her finger back inside of him so she could hit his prostate and open him up a little more for her tongue. Len had to stuff his fingers inside of Barry's mouth to stop him from screaming again. They had neighbors.

It didn't take Barry long for him to hit climax for the 7th (maybe 8th?) time after Iris wrapped her unoccupied hand around his dick and tugged once while crooking her finger at the same time. Barry gagged around Len's fingers, pressing his face into his Daddy's stomach and riding the rest of his orgasm out near silently. She pulled off and away immediately to prevent further overstimulation and managed to mostly catch him before he fell down into his own cum, knees collapsing from under him. Len helped her, tugging Barry up from under his arms and managing to drag his listless body into his lap. "Color?"

"Green, Daddy," Barry murmured, before adding, "I'm tired." Len smiled, before looking at Iris. "Color, Iris?"

"Green. Color, Len?"

"Green," he replied, standing up with Barry in his arms. Barry needed a shower, some food, and definitely a cuddle. He reached out for Iris, smiling when she walked over and nuzzled him instead of the kiss he probably wanted- _she did just eat his ass._ He pouted anyways, until Iris ruffled his hair and suggested, "We can all fit in the main shower..." Len wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully, and Barry nodded seriously. "Mhm, yeah we can." As they left the bedroom together, Iris couldn't help but look back at the mess they had made and grimaced. 

At least they had done it in the guest bedroom so they could sleep in a clean bed tonight. She thanked herself for her foresight, and left the scene of the crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Kudos. Etc.
> 
> Tell me what you'd like to see next!


End file.
